Honeyworks Series: Chocolate Cake
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Based from Canele by CHiCO with Honeyworks. "Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya menjadi sedingin itu, tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan menemukan bagian dalam dirinya yang tak pernah dia perlihatkan," *Summary still low quality…* *RnR?*


**Hay, minna! Lama nggak ketemu deh. Saya sudah merenung selama beberapa hari, dan saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fict-fict saya yang terlupakan dulu, tetapi sebelum itu saya mem-post ini dulu yang merupakan fict Honeyworks saya yang terakhir-untuk saat ini. Fict ini hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan kebahagiaan karena akhirnya film Honeyworks yang berjudul Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita rilis juga! *jingkrak jingkrak* jadi ini deh saya buat.**

 **Fict ini enggak romance lho ya. Bisa dibilang, ini merupakan prequel dari beberapa fict Honeyworks sebelumnya karena ini bersetting saat mereka masih kelas satu SMA, dimana Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa pertama kali bertemu. Tapi fict ini lebih fokus sama Halilintar dan Taufan sih…**

 **Fict ini saya buat berdasarkan video CHiCO with Honeyworks terbaru yang berjudul Canele, video itu romance sih, tapi yang ini saya saring hingga menjadi murni friendship. Jadi kalo kalian masih mau membaca silahkan~ ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Monsta (Setia nungguin Boboiboy Galaxy), Canele milik Honeyworks and CHiCO**

 **Rate K+ - T**

 **Genre: Friendship/Humor**

 **Warning: AU, Teen!chara, No Pair, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa di awal belum pakai topi, non-elemental siblings, Taufan POV, dsb…**

 **Well, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

SMA Pulau Rintis, 9.10.A.M.

Aku berjalan-jalan dengan sekantung cupcake cokelat favoritku di tangan kiriku, sambil melihat-lihat sekitar pekarangan SMA yang belum lama ini aku masuki.

Harus aku akui, sekolah ini bagus. Gedung dan halamannya yang bersih, makanan di kantinnya enak dan terjangkau, dan standar sekolah ini juga merupakan salah satu yang terbaik di Malaysia.

Ah, aku jadi terdengar seperti mempromosikan sekolah ini ya? Tapi begitulah aku, karena aku selalu melihat sisi positif dari sesuatu.

"Taufan!" merasa dipanggil, aku segera menoleh ke arah halaman, dimana seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dariku dengan rambut keunguannya yang melambai.

"Ada apa, Probe?" tanyaku pada seniorku tersebut.

"Nanti sore ada pertemuan club skateboard. Kau jangan sampai bolos lagi ya," ucap Probe sambil memperbaiki letak sunglasses berlensa merah miliknya.

"Iya,iya. Aku bolos waktu itu karena capek, tau! Hari ini aku nggak akan bolos," sahutku sambil tertawa kecil.

Probe mengangguk kemudian segera pamit pergi.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

Sudah dua bulan aku bersekolah disini, dan aku ditempatkan di kelas I-D, bersama dengan seorang gadis pemalu keturunan Cina yang bernama Ying, juga seorang pemuda angkuh dan sok jago-tapi sebenarnya cukup baik-yang merupakan sepupu Ying dan adiknya Kaizo-sensei, Fang.

Karena kebiasaanku, aku dengan cepat mendapatkan teman.

Di club skateboard yang aku masuki seminggu lalu, aku sudah berteman dengan Probe dan Ejo Jo yang sebenarnya adalah kakak kelasku, lalu dengan Gempa si anak kelas I-A yang nilai masuk ujiannya adalah yang tertinggi di angkatan kami, juga Gopal yang sekelas dengannya.

Well, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang sulit bersosialisasi jadi aku bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan teman. Ada juga beberapa di kelasku yang namanya Stanley, Rio, dan Bago Go.

Mereka orang yang asik, bahkan langsung menerimaku di hari pertama kami sekelas.

Ah, aku terlalu banyak ngomong, tanpa sadar aku sudah tiba di kantin.

Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar sih…tapi aroma nasi goreng buatan Mak Cik Kevin benar-benar menggoda, jadi aku menyimpan cupcake ku untuk nanti, dan berjalan memasuki kantin.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan sepiring nasi goreng hangat kesukaanku, aku memperhatikan setiap sudut kantin dan sama sekali tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong, kecuali yang satu yang terletak di pojok. Hah…kalo aku terlambat sebentar saja, mungkin saja tempat itu sudah di monopoli orang lain.

Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju meja tersebut, dan begitu aku meletakkan piring berisi nasi gorengku, bersamaannya juga dengan munculnya sepiring nasi lemak dan segelas es kopi yang entah darimana.

Aku terdiam, dan langsung menoleh ke arah si pemilik makanan, yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda sebaya ku, mengenakan jaket hitam dengan hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya, membuatku tidak terlalu bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi aku bisa melihat biasan warna merah dari matanya.

"Anu…" aku mendadak gugup, padahal biasanya aku bisa langsung mengutarakan isi pikiranku. Apa karena tatapan matanya yang terkesan mengintimidasi itu?

"K-kau bisa duduk disini denganku kalo mau," ucapku pada akhirnya.

Aku bisa melihat dia mendengus tetapi tetap duduk di depanku dan mulai meminum es kopinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Aku sendiri hanya diam dan memakan nasi gorengku.

Meski kantin sangat ramai, entah kenapa suasana meja ini lebih terasa canggung dan sunyi, dan belum pernah aku merasa secanggung ini berhadapan dengan seseorang.

Tampak pemuda itu memakan makanannya dengan agak terburu-buru, sepertinya dia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan meja ini, entah kenapa.

Dan semenjak kami duduk bersama, aku belum mendengar dia mengucapkan apapun-yah…aku juga belum ngomong apa-apa sih…

"Umm…" aku tak suka dengan suasana ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Begini…umm, aku Taufan dari kelas I-D. Namamu siapa?" akhirnya aku berhasil menyuarakan pertanyaanku.

Pemuda itu terdiam, bahkan berhenti mengunyah.

Aku masih sabar menunggu jawabannya, tetapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan siangku.

Setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhir, aku segera bangkit untuk pergi membayar, dan sekali lagi bersamaan dengannya.

Aku masih merasa canggung. Serius, aura orang itu benar-benar terasa dingin dan suram.

Mata merahnya itu juga terkesan menakutkan, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menegurnya lagi dan menganggap hal ini tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar, aku bergegas pergi dari kantin untuk menuju kelas karena jam masuk sudah sebentar lagi dan aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas lagi jika yang ngajar adalah Cikgu Papa si guru multi fungsi yang membuatku berlari seharian keliling sekolah saat terakhir kali aku terlambat di jam pelajarannya.

Meskipun aku sudah tidak ingin menegur pemuda itu lagi, pada akhirnya kami tetap berjalan bersama karena sepertinya dia juga mau ke kelasnya.

Aku teringat dengan sekantung cupcake cokelat yang aku simpan di saku jaket biru tuaku. Aku meliriknya sebentar, dan memutuskan untuk mencoba kembali berbicara dengannya.

"Anu…kau mau cupcake? Ini enak lho, dari toko kue langgananku," tawarku sambil memperlihatkan kantung plastic berisi beberapa potong cupcake cokelat berhias butiran keju dan permen itu padanya.

Dia melirikku, kemudian mendengus, "Daritadi kau ini benar-benar bersikap menyebalkan terus," aku terkejut karena akhirnya dia bersuara, namun apa-apaan ucapannya itu?

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengajakmu berkenalan. Apa itu salah?" sahutku sedikit kesal.

"Hmph, sok akrab sekali…" gumamnya kembali mendengus.

"Ap-hei! Itu normal dilakukan oleh seseorang tau! Kau saja yang tampaknya tidak tertarik berbicara denganku," ucapku pada akhirnya dengan cemberut.

"Dan kalo memang aku tidak tertarik bagaimana?" balasnya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan cupcake yang aku sodorkan.

"Cih…kau menyebalkan…" sungutku pada akhirnya, tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

"Terserah lah. Lagipula kau tidak perlu menyebutkan namamu, karena aku mengenalmu," gumamnya dengan volume suara lebih pelan.

"Hah? Mengenalku? Dimana? Kapan?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Ck…ternyata tak hanya menganggu, kau juga pelupa rupanya," aku ingin protes dengan ucapannya tersebut tapi terhenti karena dia masih melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau itu Taufan dari kelas I-D, dan juga kau bergabung dengan club skateboard…meski aku tidak mau, tapi tak ada siswa di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenalmu, itu sebabnya kau punya banyak teman…" aku terdiam mendengar penjelasannya itu.

"Kalo begitu, kenapa kau tidak mau mengenalku? Kita…bisa jadi teman?" tanyaku.

"Cih, tidak tertarik. Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya teman atau sahabat atau apalah itu, aku tak peduli…" sahutnya kesal dan mempercepat langkah kakinya, membuatku heran, apa dia benar-benar tidak menyukai topic tentang 'teman'?

"O iya," dia kembali bergumam tetapi tidak memperlambat jalannya.

"Halilintar, itu jika kau ingin tau," ucapnya lagi sebelum berlalu dan memasuki kelas I-B, kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Gempa.

Aku melongo, jadi namanya Halilintar? Kalo tidak salah aku pernah mendengar nama itu…entah dimana.

Tapi aku yakin orang itu bukanlah orang biasa, meski tatapan dan sikapnya benar-benar sangat dingin padaku, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin mengenalnya lebih lanjut.

Ini mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi aku tau…ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik sikap dinginnya itu. Dan aku pasti akan menemukannya.

Ah! Aku terlalu banyak bicara hingga lupa dengan jam pelajarannya!

.

.

.

Next Day

SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.15.A.M.

"Yo, Taufan! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris Miss Lidya belum?" tanya Stanley, salah satu teman baikku.

"Tentu saja. Itu mudah, kok," sahutku santai. Ya, Bahasa Inggris adalah salah satu subject favoritku jadi aku senang-senang saja mengerjakannya.

"Lihat dong. Kami belum sempat buat," bujuk Bago Go yang paling pendek di antara kami.

"Boleh saja," aku menjawab sambil menyerahkan buku tugasnya yang langsung disambut dengan sukacita oleh mereka.

Aku hanya tersenyum, karena teman-temanku masih sama seperti biasa. Mereka baik dan ramah meski terkadang menyebalkan dan pelit.

Saat mau beranjak menuju tempat dudukku, aku bisa melihat dengan ekor mataku bahwa Fang yang duduk paling belakang tampak memperhatikanku.

Aku meliriknya sebentar dan menyadari bahwa pemuda yang merupakan rival Gempa tersebut menatapku dengan tatapan aneh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening bingung. Mungkin anak itu salah makan atau semacamnya. Aku menuju tempat dudukku, dan menyadari bahwa Ying, si gadis Cina pemalu yang duduk di sampingku juga memberikan tatapan yang sama dengan Fang tadi.

Aku heran, sebenarnya mereka semua kenapa sih? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah atau aneh dimata mereka yang sama-sama di hias kacamata obat tersebut?

.

.

.

"Hey, aku membuat ini untuk kalian," ucapku dengan antusias sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil di hadapan teman-temanku yang sedang mengobrol di meja mereka.

"Apa ini?" Stanley mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya, kemudian matanya berubah menjadi berbinar.

"Kau yang buat semua ini?" tanya Rio kagum.

"Yep, sama seperti milikku," jawabku bangga kemudian menunjukkan sebuah gelang berwarna biru tua yang menghiasi pergelangan tanganku.

"Hee…boleh juga kau," komentar Bago Go kemudian segera mengenakan gelang miliknya yang berwarna hijau, putih untuk Stanley, dan cokelat untuk Rio.

Aku membuat semua gelang-gelang itu berdasarkan warna kesukaan mereka, dan gelang itu aku buat sebagai tanda persahabatan.

Mungkin aku juga akan membuat satu untuk Gempa ya…?

"Tidak buruk. Trims ya," ucap Stanley sambil tersenyum dan dibalas cengiran lebar olehku.

Dan saat itu juga, aku teringat dengan kata-kata Halilintar yang tidak menyukai persahabatan.

Sebenarnya dia kenapa ya?

Memangnya apa yang salah dari ikatan persahabatan yang terasa hangat dan menyenangkan ini?

Mendadak jadi terpikir olehku, apa aku juga akan membuat gelang untuknya? Tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan menolak jika aku bilang bahwa itu adalah tanda persahabatan.

Tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti mengajaknya berteman, malah perjuanganku untuk menjadikannya temanku itu baru saja dimulai hari ini.

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, 10.15.A.M.

Akhirnya jam istirahat.

Hari ini aku benar-benar menantikan jam istirahat, dan bukan karena nasi goreng kantin, tapi karena pemuda dingin dan ketus yang aku temui kemarin itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, aku jadi terpikir mungkin aku bisa mengenalkannya ke Gempa jika aku berhasil mendekatinya. Tapi…sepertinya semuanya tidak akan semudah itu, aku tau.

Saat sudah tiba di ambang pintu kelasnya, baru saja aku mau masuk tetapi pintu kelas sudah terlanjur terbuka, dan kebetulan sekali yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Halilintar.

Tatapan matanya masih sama seperti kemarin, dingin dan kosong. Berbeda sekali dengan tatapan mata Gempa yang hangat dan bersahabat.

"Apa?" ucapnya setelah sekian detik terdiam.

"Aku punya cupcake dengan jumlah lebih disini. Kau mau?" aku kembali mencoba menawarkan kue cokelat favoritku tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," dengusnya dan langsung berlalu begitu saja melewatiku.

Aku tidak tinggal diam, dan langsung mengejarnya yang berjalan dengan cukup cepat.

"Ayolah, ini enak. Padahal sudah kubelikan untukmu," bujukku yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membelinya?" sahutnya datar.

"Daripada aku, kenapa tidak kau berikan saja pada teman-teman palsumu itu?" lanjutnya dan langsung membuat langkahku terhenti, dan pemuda berjaket hitam tersebut tetap melangkah meninggalkanku yang terpaku di koridor.

Teman-teman palsu?

Apa maksudnya?

Dan siapa yang dia maksud?

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, 11.45.A.M.

Sudah hampir seminggu aku mengenal Halilintar, tetapi pemuda itu benar-benar tidak berubah. Dia masih saja dingin dan pendiam.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah padanya. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan membuka hatinya untukku!

Ups, apa kata-kataku tadi terdengar begitu 'menjurus'?

.

.

.

Aku dalam perjalanan menuju kelas setelah makan siang, meskipun cara berjalanku agal sempoyongan karena aku terlalu banyak makan.

Hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Halilintar…kira-kira kemana ya dia?

"Cih, ini memalukan,"

Samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak begitu asing saat aku melintasi taman belakang sekolah. Aku bisa melihat disana ada Stanley, Bago go, dan Rio yang duduk di bangku tak jauh dari tempatku.

Aku baru saja mau menyapa mereka, tetapi semuanya terhenti karena Stanley kembali bersuara, "Tidakkah kalian berpikir ini memalukan?" si pemuda berkulit gelap berkacamata tersebut menoleh ke arah dua orang yang lain.

"Iya. Setelah dipikir-pikir…sebenarnya benda ini tidak berguna. Kita buang saja, yuk," timpal Rio sambil memperhatikan gelang berwarna cokelat miliknya.

"Setuju. Lagipula ini juga tidak ada gunanya," tukas Bago go dengan raut wajah bosan.

Kemudian ketiganya melepaskan gelang-gelang yang sudah aku buat dengan susah payah tersebut dan menghempaskannya begitu saja ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Aku terdiam, aku tak menyangka mereka akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Jika mereka memang tidak menyukainya, kenapa mereka tidak tinggal bilang saja?

"Menurut kalian dia sok asik bukan?" decih Stanley.

"Benar. Kalo saja dia tidak pintar, aku pasti tidak akan tertarik mendekatinya," ucapan Rio tersebut membuatku merasa tertohok.

"Sama kalo begitu. Mentang-mentang populer di kalangan kakak kelas dan dekat dengan Gempa, kelakuannya belagu banget," sungut Bago go sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Sudah ah, aku udah bosan dengannya. Kita tidak usah dekati dia lagi. Kalo mau contekan PR kan, bisa ke orang lain. Nggak usah ke dia, nanti makin belagu," tukas Stanley, disetujui oleh Rio dan Bago Go.

Aku yang sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat dan mendengar semua itu memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi saja.

Pikiranku terasa berputar-putar, aku tak tau kenapa, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tidak hanya mereka, apa mungkin ada orang lain yang tidak menyukaiku dan membicarakanku di belakang?

Jika mereka tidak menyukaiku, kenapa tidak bilang saja langsung? Aku tidak akan marah, kok.

Lebih baik ada yang ngomong langsung tidak suka padaku daripada berpura-pura berteman denganku kemudian membicarakanku di belakang seperti itu.

Saat sedang termenung, aku teringat kata-kata Halilintar mengenai teman palsu.

Apa mungkin mereka yang dia maksud ya?

Tapi darimana dia tau?

Akh…semua ini membuat kepalaku pusing…

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.15.A.M.

Aku berjalan memasuki kelasku dengan lesu. Hari ini aku membeli beberapa potong cupcake cokelat, tapi tak hanya itu, aku juga membeli beberapa canele, marshmallow, permen, dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya.

Dari yang aku baca di internet, makanan manis katanya bisa mengurangi rasa stress dan depresi, well…meski aku bukanlah orang yang segampang itu tersinggung sih.

Saat aku memasuki kelas, aku bisa melihat Rio, Stanley, dan Bago Go yang sedang mengobrol santai di meja mereka dan mengabaikanku, seolah kejadian kemarin tak pernah terjadi dan mereka tak pernah bertemu denganku.

Aku hanya mendengus singkat kemudian duduk di kursiku.

Benar, jika mereka bertingkah seperti itu maka akan aku ladeni. Jika mereka tidak ingin lagi berteman denganku maka tak masalah, aku juga tak memaksa, toh mereka yang mendekatiku duluan.

"A-anu…Taufan?"

Aku menoleh, dan sedikit terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Ying si gadis Cina pemalu memanggilku duluan. "Ada apa?" sahutku santai.

"Kau…baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya pelan dengan cemas.

Aku mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, tetapi kemudian menghela napas, "Kau melihatnya?" gumamku. Ying tak menjawab, tetapi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah, itu tak penting. Lagipula aku juga yang salah karena tidak pintar memilih teman," hiburku dengan seulas senyum tipis mencoba menenangkannya.

"Anu…G-gempa tidak seperti mereka…Gopal dan Fang juga, jadi percayalah pada mereka, ku mohon…" ucap Ying lagi dengan wajah sedikit memerah, yang aku akui membuatnya tampak manis.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Iya aku tau. Gempa itu tipe orang yang setia, Gopal juga teman baik Gempa jadi aku percaya pada mereka. Tapi apa yang kau maksud dengan Fang?" tanyaku panjang lebar.

"Fang selalu memperhatikanmu. Dia kesal karena kau tidak juga menyadari mana teman yang sesungguhnya dan mana yang hanya sekedar cari muka," jelas Ying.

Aku sedikit terdiam melihat tatapan Ying yang biasanya sendu dan merah kini tampak serius dan lebih dewasa.

Dan apa katanya tadi?

Fang memperhatikanku karena itu?

Kedengarannya seperti bukan dia saja. Tapi jika yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Ying, mau tidak mau aku harus mempercayainya.

Lagipula ini semua juga kesalahanku yang tidak menyadari arti sesungguhnya dibalik kebaikan mereka yang mau berteman denganku.

Aku memang tidak mudah tersinggung, tetapi kejadian ini membuatku tidak yakin apa bias berteman seperti biasa atau tidak…

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, 4.10.P.M.

Aku merasa bosan. Tetapi setidaknya sekarang sudah waktunya pulang jadi aku bias pergi main skateboard atau kemana pun untuk bisa menghilangkan kegundahanku.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor, aku teringat dengan semua manisan yang aku beli.

Aku belum menyentuhnya sedikit pun, dan sekarang aku sangat butuh rasa manis yang bisa membuatku tenang.

Baru saja aku mau mengeluarkan manisanku dari dalam tas, manik mataku yang sewarna dengan birunya langit menangkap Halilintar, tengah melintas dari belokan dengan dougi karate di tangannya.

Oh, jadi dia ikut eskul karate?

Wow, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

Entah aku dapat keberanian darimana, aku langsung saja menyapanya dan untungnya, dia mendengarnya dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Seragamnya masih tertutup dengan jaket hitam dengan hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya.

Tatapan mata merahnya juga masih sama terkesan mengintimidasi. Serius, sepertinya orang ini berbakat jadi pembunuh bayaran.

"Umm…hari ini jumlah kue yang kubeli kebanyakan, apa kau mau?" aku kembali menawarkan makananku yang aku yakin 99% pasti akan ditolaknya.

Dia menatapku sebentar kemudian menghela napas, "Aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali…jadi aku sudah lelah memberi jawaban yang sama," gumamnya.

"Eh? Apa itu artinya kau mau?" sahutku antusias. Yah, masih ada kemungkinan 100% dia akan menerimanya sih.

"Hmph, kau memang benar-benar bodoh…" gumamnya lagi.

"Hah?! Kau…!" aku bisa saja meneriakinya, kalo saja aku tidak menyadari senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah kakunya.

Aku…tidak mimpi kan?

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, aku segera menyodorkan kantung kertas berisi berbagai macam manisan yang aku beli di toko kue langgananku.

"Nih, ambil saja yang kau mau," ucapku dengan seulas senyum, mencoba membalas senyum setipis benang miliknya.

Halilintar mendengus lagi, tetapi tangannya bergerak kemudian mengambil beberapa potong cupcake cokelat. Dengan perlahan, dimasukkannya segigit cupcake berhias keju tersebut ke mulutnya kemudian mengunyahnya.

Melihatnya yang hanya diam, mungkin saja dia menyukainya meskipun pernah berkata bahwa tidak menyukai makanan manis. Heh, sekarang aku malah merasa bangga dengan seleraku sendiri.

Aku pun ikut mengambil sepotong canele dan memakannya.

Kami pun mencari tempat duduk terdekat di taman belakang sekolah dan menikmati kue-kue serba cokelatku bersama.

Halilintar makan dengan raut wajah biasa, dan tidak banyak bicara juga.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut diam daripada salah bicara dan dia malah marah, mending seperti ini dulu.

Setelah menghabiskan sekantung besar kue, aku segera beranjak dari bangku bersama dengan Halilintar yang berniat menuju club karate.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku menghabiskannya," yah, aku tidak tahan dengan suasana senyap ini, jadi memutuskan untuk angkat suara.

Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya tetapi tidak menoleh ke arahku.

Aku bisa melihat dia menghela napas lagi sebelum bersuara, "Umm. Tidak buruk, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan lagi kau bisa mencariku…m-meski bukan berarti aku menyukainya…" gumamnya dengan jawaban tak terduga dan aku bisa melihat ada warna kemerahan di telinganya.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Iya deh. Sampai jumpa besok, Halilintar," sahutku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tenang berbicara dengannya meski pun kata-kata yang dia lontarkan tidak berjumlah lebih dari belasan.

Aku menghela napas, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti bagaimana caranya membedakan teman yang sesungguhnya dan juga teman yang hanya bagus namanya saja.

.

.

.

Next Day

SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.30.A.M.

"Taufan!"

Aku menoleh, dan tersenyum mendapati seorang pemuda dengan iris mata keemasan yang menghangatkan berlari ke arahku. Seragamnya tampak rapi, dan tertutupi oleh rompi berwarna cokelat kesukaannya.

"Ada apa?" sahutku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau mau menemaniku ke toko kue dekat sini? Nanti aku traktir deh," ucap Gempa, pemuda yang sejak awal sudah aku ceritakan itu.

"Wah! Dengan senang hati. Disitu enak lho, toko langgananku," ucapku antusias. "Jadi…aku, kau, dan Gopal?" lanjutku.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya kita berdua, soalnya Gopal izin karena ada urusan keluarga," jelas Gempa.

"Oh, ya sudah, aku akan menemanimu," tukasku membuat pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda dariku itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Taufan. Kalo begitu sampai nanti!" Gempa pamit dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya, Gempa itu benar-benar baik, dan aku selalu berharap dia tidak bernasib sama denganku nantinya.

Drrttt…Drrttt…Drrttt…

Aku merasakan getaran di saku celanaku, dan aku tau itu berasal dari ponselku. Segera ku rogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel ber-casing biru tua dan menyalakannya, melihat siapa orang yang mengirimiku pesan di jam segini.

Aku membuka daftar pesan masuk yang belum di baca, dan tersenyum lebar, akhirnya datang juga pesananku…

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, 4.15.P.M.

Aku dengan semangat berlarian di koridor, semenjak lima menit yang lalu. Satu demi satu tempat aku kunjungi, mulai dari kantin sampai kamar mandi (pria tentu saja), tetapi aku tak menemukannya.

Aku percaya dia pasti belum pulang, karena aku tau club karate ada latihan sore ini.

Ah! Itu dia, aku mengenali pemuda ber-hoddie hitam yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Sepertinya dia piket. Aku merasa bodoh, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja aku memeriksa kelasnya ya?

"Halilintar! Tunggu!" Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

Tatapan matanya masih tajam, tetapi aku tau dia sudah tak terganggu lagi dengan keberadaanku.

"Halilintar, kau ada waktu? Um…setelah latihan gitu," tanyaku.

"Latihan hari ini ditunda karena ketua club sakit jadi aku akan langsung pulang," jawabnya.

"Oh, kebetulan kalo begitu. Ayo ikut denganku," ucapku dengan cerianya.

"Hah? Kita mau kemana?" tanyan Halilintar, merasa keberatan. "Sudah ikut aja," aku segera menarik tangannya tanpa bertanya, dan mengabaikan suara protesnya yang terdengar kesal.

.

.

.

"Ah, Gempa! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" teriakku dari jauh begitu melihat Gempa yang sedang duduk menunggu di bangku taman sekolah.

"Tidak masalah. Eh…?" aku sudah bisa menebak Gempa pasti akan merasa kebingungan dengan adanya Halilintar di sampingku.

"Perkenalkan, ini Halilintar dari kelas I-B. Dia teman baruku," ucapku dengan antusias. "Sejak kapan kita menjadi teman, bodoh?" gumamnya ketus tapi tak kuhiraukan.

"Oh, hai…aku juga teman Taufan, namaku Gempa dari kelas I-A. Salam kenal," ucap Gempa dengan senyum ramah kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, yang mau tidak mau di balas oleh Halilintar.

"Dia boleh ikut kan, ke toko kue?" ucapanku membuat Gempa tersentak dan Halilintar melotot ke arahku, dan sekali lagi tak aku hiraukan.

"Boleh saja. Aku pikir bertiga itu juga lebih baik," aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gempa, dan kini tinggal tergantung pada Halilintar saja.

"Huh…terserah," Halilintar bergumam pasrah.

"Bagus! Kalo begitu ayo pergi~!" seruku penuh semangat, disambut dengan tawa kecil dari Gempa dan gerutuan pelan dari Halilintar.

"Oh iya, sebelum itu…aku mau kalian menerima ini," aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasku, dan menyerahkannya pada mereka berdua, masing-masing satu.

"Ini…" Gempa menatap takjub sebuah jaket hoddie yang terbungkus rapi dalam plastik lengkap dengan sebuah topi.

Halilintar hanya terdiam melihat miliknya yang sama dengan Gempa, hanya saja jaketnya didominasi warna merah.

Aku kembali memasang senyum lebar dan kemudian mengeluarkan milikku sendiri dan mengenakannya dengan men-zip full jaket berwarna biru tua bermotif hembusan angin berwarna putih dan hiasan angin topan di zip jaket, juga topi milikku yang berwarna senada dengan hiasan angin topan berwarna kuning yang aku kenakan menyamping.

"Ini adalah symbol. Yah…semua ini hasil designku sih…dan symbol ini berarti bahwa kalian berdua itu istimewa bagiku," ucapku dengan penuh keceriaan.

Gempa dan Halilintar saling pandang, kemudian Gempa tersenyum sedangkan Halilintar mendengus, "Kau selalu saja mengatakan sesuatu tanpa rasa malu…" desah Halilintar yang kemudian mengenakan jaket hitam bermotif petir merah menyala berhias petir merah di bagian zip yang dikenakannya secara half-zip, begitu juga dengan topinya yang berwarna senada yang dikenakan menghadap ke depan, sedikit membayangi mata merahnya.

Gempa tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi segera melepas rompinya dan menggantinya dengan jaket hitam bermotif gunung keemasan dan hiasan gunung abu-abu dibagian zip yang dikenakannya tanpa men-zip jaketnya, juga topi berwarna hitam bermotif gunung keemasan miliknya yang dikenakan secara terbalik.

"Ini kelihatan norak," gumam Halilintar tanpa pikir panjang.

"Jahat…" aku hanya mengeluarkan air mata buayaku.

"Aku pikir ini bagus, aku menghargainya," komentar Gempa.

Aku tersenyum.

Sungguh, sifat Gempa dan Halilintar benar-benar berbeda dan juga tak ada satu pun yang sama denganku, jadi bisa dibilang kami saling melengkapi ya?

"Well…bagaimana pun juga, terima kasih, Taufan…" Halilintar kembali bergumam, dan membuatku terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Halilintar menyebutkan namaku. Wah! Itu suatu kemajuan!

"Ini sudah semakin sore, kalian mau pergi atau tidak?" ucap Halilintar lagi dengan raut wajah ketusnya.

"Iya, ayo pergi," sambung Gempa.

Aku mengangguk dan kami bertiga pun segera berjalan keluar dari halaman sekolah.

"Coba lihat siapa yang sudah mulai suka makanan manis," godaku pada Halilintar sambil tersenyum geli.

Halilintar melirikku kemudian mendecih, "Harusnya aku tidak menerima tawaranmu…" gumamnya.

"Hei!" aku hanya protes sedangkan Gempa tertawa lepas untuk yang pertama kalinya karena setauku Gempa itu sangat kalem dan tenang, tidak mudah tertawa seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum kemudian kembali memandang lurus ke depan, aku harap untuk kedepannya kami akan selalu seperti ini, karena setelah sekian lama aku mengenal yang namanya teman, aku rasa ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sebahagia ini.

Dan aku harap-tidak, aku yakin Halilintar dan Gempa juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

Dan apapun yang akan terjadi ke depan nanti, aku harap kami bisa menghadapinya bersama, dan juga meskipun aku tidak tau apa yang Halilintar alami dulu, aku harap mulai sekarang dan seterusnya dia sudah bisa lebih mempercayai orang lain.

Well, aku teman yang baik bukan? ^^

.

.

.

The End

* * *

 **Oke, saya tau fict ini terkesan pasaran banget temanya ya? Tapi mau gimana lagi, saya lagi buntu ide dan hanya ini yang bisa saya produksi *di tebas***  
 **Sifat Halilintar disini jujur agak mirip dengan saya saat masih kelas sau SMP, karena suatu trauma membuat saya tidak mau lagi bersosialisasi atau mengenal yang namanya teman. Tapi berkat seseorang, saya akhirnya bisa kembali bersosialisasi dan mendapatkan teman-teman yang gaje bin gokil. ^^**  
 **Malah curcol…baiklah, sampai sini dulu, maaf jika fictnya kurang memuaskan. Silahkan paparkan kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review nanti ya. O iya, jika kalian mau fict ini yang dari sudut pandangnya Halilintar atau Gempa, silahkan katakan pada saya di review nanti. Oke, sampai sini saja, sampai jumpa lagi di fict-fict selanjutnya ya~!**

 **Review?**


End file.
